


Drum Sticks and Sax Reeds

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Series: Marching Band AUs No One Asked For [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bets & Wagers, Cocky Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, F/M, Hannah is a good bro, M/M, Marching Band, Oblivious Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Percussion captain Dean Winchester makes a bet that he can win the heart of good boy drum major Castiel Novak by Christmas. Easy right? Maybe not. Will Castiel be able to withstand Dean's charm?AKA the Cocky Dean Winchester/Good Boy! Castiel marching band AU no one asked for





	Drum Sticks and Sax Reeds

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Apricitas

Castiel watched the scoreboard as the timer counted down to half time. The last forty five seconds before half time are the longest in the entire game, at least to a band student. He watches as his fellow band students clamored around him, looking for flag tape or chapstick. Cas stands, his tackle box beside him. It held everything from hair ties to cork grease. He looks over the side lines and picked up a glove. 

 

“Who lost their glove?” He calls, looking around. It was a woodwind player’s glove, as the fingertips have been cut off.

 

He sighs in relief when a petite clarinetist runs up. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it came off. Even the smalls are to big.” The girl, Amandia, explains. She looks as if she was scared that she was going to get in trouble.

 

Castiel taps his chin in throat for a moment, a gentle smile on his lips. 

 

“Let’s try this.”

 

He digs out two hair ties, putting them on her wrists to keep the gloves in place. 

 

“There we go. That should work.”

 

“Thanks Castiel.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now go get in line. We’re about to go on.” Cas shoos her into line and approaches his podium, looking at the other drum major, Amara. She wasn’t the nicest person, but she was good at conducting and being a leader. She was also first chair French horn. She was dressed in an all black version of their band uniform and Cas was in all white. It was fitting for their theme, ‘Angels and Demons’. Amara makes eye contact and nods as the buzzer sounds, signaling the end of the first half of the game. The band takes their spot along the sideline.Even before they took the field, the crowd was going crazy. They were good at what they did and everyone knew it. Chins high and shoulders back, they took to the field, all eyes on them.

 

As the announcer started talking, four short whistles sounded and the show started. 

 

“Gooooddd evening football fans! Now taking the field is the Lawrence High School marching grizzly band! Their show, titled ‘Angels and Demons’ opens with a mash up of AC/DC’s  _ Highway to Hell  _ and Led Zeppelin's  _ Stairway to Heaven… _ ..” 

 

Cas tuned out the talking and focused.

 

The opener was the most interciate part of the entire show. It had the most amount of moves, dips and turns. Towards the end of the show the band forms a ring around the colorguard were the two co-captains, Naomi and Meg staged a ‘fight’ in the middle. There is no winner and both girls fall backwards. Cas smiles proudly. The show went amazingly, as always

 

The drum majors where the last back to the band stands, as they had to store the podiums and Cas had to put away the tackle box. Once he makes his way to the stands, the cheerleaders were almost done with their routine and Mr. Durham was talking to the band.

 

“Good show guys. I’m proud of you. But we do have some work left to do.” 

 

It was the same compliment that they got after every half time. Cas had come to expect it as he had heard it for the past three years. He hears the familiar half groan of the band students, mostly sophomores. 

 

“Yes yes I know. You can complain later. Go enjoy your break and be back ten seconds before fourth quarter. We are gonna do a lot of playing in fourth quarter.”   
  


THere was the sound of instruments being set down and the clamour of people shoving to get off the metal stairs.

 

Cas waits until the crowd was gone before making his way to confessions. He wasn’t a fan of crowds ironically enough. He finds his best friend, Hannah, waiting for him by the gate. Hannah was a sweet and gentle girl and Cas loved being around her. She played flute. Fitting, he thought. 

 

“So how did we do? Durham says the same thing every time. So….?” Hannah asks.

 

Cas smiles a little. 

 

“I think it went well. We do need to work on hitting forms though.”

 

Hannah nods, getting in line. 

 

“I got pegged by a trombone.” She comments.

 

Cas winces.    
  
“We’ll work on that Monday then. Contest is next month after all. It’s cram time and I have a feeling the band is about to hate me.” 

 

“No offense Cas, but most of them already think you’re a hard ass and a stick in the mud.” Hannah laughs.

 

‘Well that is because we have a reputation to uphold.”

 

“Yeah yeah.”

 

“It’s only because I care.” Cas says, stepping closer to the concession stand window. “We are the best and we need to make sure others know.” 

 

Cas was proud of the band, he really was. Even the cocky drumline and the super cocky percussion captain Dean Winchester who’s hobby seemed to be annoying Cas. Band is the one thing he looked forward to every day. Even on the worst days. It gave him something that he could put his life and soul into. 

 

He looks  over at Hannah and smiles. “I’m really going to miss this.”

 

“Well we still have the contest bracket and like five games left.”

 

“But we only have five games and the contest bracket left.” Cas answers with a sad look. 

 

Hannah laughs, stepping up to the window and ordering a soft pretzel and a water for her and a cookie and sweet tea for Cas. She had his order memorized. Smiling gently, he takes the bottle and the cookie.

 

“Thanks.” 

  
  


“Do you think we’ll place this year?” She asked, brushing her braid over her shoulder.

 

Cas nods. “Yeah. At least I hope so. It’s my last year to do something big here before I leave, y’know?”

 

Hannah tilts her head but nods.

 

“You’ll be fine. And so will we. We have you leading us.” 

 

Cas blushes lightly and looks down. “Yeah.” He mumbles. He looks over at the mass of band students milling about. 

 

“Hey, don’t worry so much.” Cas turns as his brother, Gabe, drapes himself around Cas’ shoulders. “You’re great. Don’t sweat it.”

 

“Hey Gabe. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

 

“It’s called a surprise.”

 

“Does dad know?”

 

“Not yet. He’s about to though.”

Cas looks up into the stands and sees his father watching them with a smile. Cas waves a little before glancing at the clock on the scoreboard and-

 

“Crap!”

 

Twelve seconds left. He throws Gabe’s arm off his shoulder and starts taking off towards the stands. By the time he got there, the drum line had already started playing. He curses under his breath and prepares to the lectured. 

 

“Castiel, you’re late.”

 

“Yes sir. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t let it happen again.”

 

Cas ducks his head. “Yes sir.”

 

Mr. Durham pats his shoulder. 

 

“Go on.” 

 

Cas nods and joins Amara up on the little podium she was sitting on. He offers a small smile at her look of sympathy. 

 

“Hey Clearance. What held you up?”

 

“Gabe showed up.” He answers with a  smile. “He didn’t tell me he was coming.”

 

“Well it is Gabriel.” She sighs a little. She does jump up though when one of the color guard members, a girl with bright red hair named Charlie.yells “LET’S DO THE HORSE!”

 

Amara laughs a little and looks at Cas, shrugging a little. 

 

“Let’s do The Horse.” She says getting up and blowing her whistle.

 

\-----.-----

 

Dean plops into a chair, shrugging off the jacket of his uniform. He twirls one of his drumsticks in his fingers and looks up as a trombonist sits down. 

 

“Hey Crowley.”

 

“Winchester.”

 

Before Dean could say anything else, Castiel Novak, drum major and uptight extraordinary, stops and looks at him. 

 

“Dean you were out of step again.”

 

“Yeah. Sorry. I’ll work on it.”

 

“You better. JDCI is next month.”

 

“Yes, I am aware.” 

 

Cas gives him an exasperated look and keeps walking, cradling his hat as if it was a baby. Dean rolls his eyes. 

 

“You better.” He mocks. “JDCI is next month.”

 

Crowley laughs. “That boy is going to die a virgin.”

 

“Well it’s not like he lets anyone close enough to actually try.” Charlie points out.

 

“I bet I could get him to at least blow me.” Dean muses.

 

“I see you and I’ll raise you.” Crowley leans closer and then throws a glance at Cas, who was talking with Hannah and an older blonde man. “I bet you $100 that you can’t woo him by Christmas.”

 

“Christman, huh?” Dean smirks. “That’s more than enough time.”

 

“Yeah? So we have a deal?”

 

Dean throws one look at Cas and nods. 

 

“Oh yeah.” 

 

He gets up and makes his way over towards Cas. As he got closer, the blue eyed boy gives him a confused look. A guarded expression covers his face.

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

“Hey Cas.”

 

“Dean, only my friends call me Cas. As far as I am aware, we are only bandmates. We haven’t even had a full conversation in the three years we’ve been in band together.”

 

Okay ouch. It is true but still. That stung.

 

“So, do you wanna be friends then?” Dean asked, with a flirty smile.

 

Cas tilts his head. It was kinda adorable, the confusion still showing in his eyes.

 

“What did you do? Or what are you going to do?” Hannah asked, finally speaking up.

 

Dean looks at her then back at Cas. 

 

“Why do you think I did anything?”

 

“Kid are you hitting on my brother?” The blonde smirks, a knowing smile playing his lips. 

 

“Of course not.” Dean smiles innocently.  _ Not yet, anyway.  _

 

“What is…..going on?” Cas asked, looking between them.

 

“Just came to say hi. I’ll see you Monday Cassie~”

 

Dean just smiled and walks away. A conversation was a start. This was going to be fun. Dean did love a challenge. Hopefully he wasn’t disappointed. 


End file.
